Blue
by whitesakura
Summary: Blue has lived a long time. A vignette of sketches about his life. Anime Universe.
1. The Origin

The Origin

Blue doesn't remember much from the time before his adulthood exam. He does not recall his old name and recollects only faint shadows of the foster parents that must have raised him – careful hands and pieces of smiles. Suddenly, he was the Origin, and suddenly he was different, even among the others like him later dubbed "Mu." There was a palpable electricity in the air after the escape from Artamera, his hands shaking as he issued commands, as they scrambled for people to be pilots on their stolen spacecraft, to cook meals, and provide medical care to the wounded. There was no scramble for leadership, for although Blue's hands shook and he had not lived nearly half as long as some of the Mu, it was his power that had unlatched the gate of their cage, and he who was the First.

Among the Mu there were many people, from all walks of life: teachers, receptionists, scientists, stay-at-home mothers, accountants, and children. There was even one Mu who had been a psychologist; his hair was shot with silver, and he remembered everything, from his foster parents to his training. His thought-waves were like the lapping of a calm ocean. The skill had not manifested until he was in his sixties, and even then it was a gradual thing, a photographic clarity that grew and an empathy that carefully embraced and soothed away pain.

It had not been for him as it had been for Blue, a sudden catastrophe that left him amnesic. Blue had felt a churning jealousy and then relief, for he had no way to deal with the grief of those who had lost brothers and sisters, friends, parents and foster children in the tragedy. By the third day, Dr. Kalowitz had aged a decade and broke down in the middle of Blue's briefing room, face twisted with pain, crying out only a fraction of the devastation he had siphoned away from the minds of those onboard.

It was the last time Blue was petty.


	2. Physis

Physis

The others aged, some not by much, and some in avalanches, as if they wanted to carry on living the years of those that had died. Nearly two and a half centuries later, the face of a fourteen-year-old still greeted Blue in the mirror. He did not dwell long on why he didn't age although he had been sleeping more frequently. Every morning, the blind child Physis would trace his face with her hands, feeling the familiar contours in a type of greeting.

"Hello, Blue!" She would think suddenly in delight, like a warm burst of sunshine, and catch her fingers at the edges of his smile.

There was a time when they had only greeted each other through the plastic of a tank, a mockery of palm-to-palm. Perhaps that is why she touched him everyday, skin to skin, but Blue had blocked those memories for Physis, for even though barely remembered and sheltered on the ship, the rest of the Mu had had a childhood of sorts and once, although he could really recall it no longer, Blue had had a mother and father.

He loved Physis and occasionally, Physis would feel it, run curious mental fingers over the bright tremulous red thread in his mind that grew thicker as they lived together.

"What is this?" The child asked in wonder.

Blue kissed her on the forehead and could not explain. As it was, she would understand after her first half-century of living.


	3. Jomy

Jomy

By the time Blue had lived three hundred years, most of the initial older adults on their ship had been gradually replaced by children, some as young as 3. The SD government was getting better at sniffing out the Mu at younger ages, younger and younger, until it became necessary to intervene before the adulthood exam, to rip children from mothers and fathers, to teach them that they would have been betrayed by the very society that had soothed childhood headaches and fevers with caring hands, that had read them bedtimes stories, and had told them that they were loved.

It had taken Blue a long time to understand. At first, he was apologetic to the children, for their partings with their parents stirred something slumbering in his heart even though he did not remember his parents any longer. Then he was stern and strong, so that the children might believe in him, in his words and his promises of Terra, but they only grew scared, cowed of him instead. It had taken decades before Blue understood, before he only drew the crying children into his arms and let them cry until their tears had dried out.

It was only Jomy he had not truly embraced, for a leader must be strong in the face of all adversity. Blue had misgivings when he first felt Jomy, felt the unique signature of another Type Blue in his mind, but for Jomy, he had been absolute and to the fellow Mu who were afraid of change, he had not given a glimpse of one waver that Jomy would be their future in their quest toward Terra.

Blue could not tell anyone what he felt when his energy had been spent and he had been plunging almost unconsciously towards Ataraxia, of the joy in his heart when Jomy had wrapped arms around him and told him to _live_.

In the vast reaches of space, they had finally understood each other, and Blue had not been wrong after all.


	4. Terra e

Terra e

Blue let his aura engulf him, a blue glow that could not match the beauty of Terran seas which Physis had shown to him in her visions. He had lived a long time. He would have liked to have truly seen those seas, but the children would see them, and if not their children, then the children of their children. Like the lapping of a calm ocean over sand, the painful memories of Artamera and their exile would be buried forever. One day, there would no longer be tales of an Origin, of something different and feared, but only people, living peacefully…


End file.
